


The Damsel and The Hero

by Kassebaum, Kosima82



Series: Supercorp role play sessions [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Superhero kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosima82/pseuds/Kosima82
Summary: Lena knew Kara had a hero kink. Kara asks Lena if she would be willing to role play...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the other role playing scene mentioned in 40,000 feet. My wife decided she wanted to co-write this one with me, so you get two of us for the price of one!

It was late at night; all employees of L.Corp had gone home for the evening and National City was lit up below the office of Lena Luthor.

Inside, Lena scurried around her office, making sure everything was _just right_ for her evening with Kara. She fiddled with the computer at her desk, quickly entered a series of commands and watched as an error message popped up. She sighed in frustration before entering a further command and smiled as she was rewarded with a brief beeping noise.

She switched off the computer screen and dimmed the lights from a panel at her desk before picking up a discreet remote control and walking to the centre of her office to where she had positioned her swivel chair earlier. She took one last look around the room, noting that everything was in its proper place for the night.

She went briefly to her office door, checked that it was securely locked, and then as an afterthought propped the balcony door open a little more. She returned to the chair, picking up the pre-tied rope she had left on her desk on the way, and took a seat. She pressed a button on the remote and in response 4 holographic ninjas sprung up from strategically placed emitters around the room. They were all dressed in black, with varying deadly looking weapons about their bodies, and she watched as they immediately began prowling around the room in a pre-set pattern.

Turning her attention to her appearance, she pulled down the strap of her dress to expose one shoulder and ran her hands over and through her hair a little to get that _dishevelled_ look just right. She picked up the rope and placed her hands behind her back, looping the cord and twisting it around her wrists as she did so and keeping the remote secure within her hand. Then she settled back to wait, her eyes on her office clock as she counted down the seconds until the pre-agreed time.

As she waited, Lena thought back to how this had all started… It hadn’t taken her long to figure out that Kara had a superhero complex; the way she had blushed when Lena had jokingly murmured _my hero…_ after Kara had opened a particularly stubborn pasta sauce jar for her, had given her a clue. Or that time she had moaned just a little louder as Lena nibbled on her neck whilst whispering that National City didn’t deserve a Hero _like her_.

Lena was jolted suddenly out of her reverie by a sharp knock at her door followed by the handle rattling as someone tried to enter.

‘Ms Luthor! Are you in there? I have a couple of forms I need you to sign’ Jess called through the closed door.

‘Can it wait till morning? I’m a little tied up at the moment…’ Lena yelled back, a small smile on her face.

Not to be deterred, and slightly concerned by the locked door (you don’t remain Lena Luthor’s secretary for very long by giving up at the first obstacle) Jess continued.

‘Are you sure you’re OK Ms. Luthor?’

‘I’m fine Jess! Just go home, take the rest of the night off. We will finish up in the morning!’ Lena insisted trying to use her most authoritative voice.

‘OK Ms. Luthor, see you tomorrow. Enjoy your evening!’ Jess finally took the hint and Lena heard her steps retreating from the door. She gave her assistant a couple more minutes to get clear of the floor before calling out into the darkened office.

‘Oh No! Stay back!’ She cried out to the automated ninjas who were still roaming the room and paying her no attention whatsoever.

‘Please help me! Supergirl where are you! I need you…’

***

Meanwhile, Supergirl had been flying laps of National City, waiting for Lena’s call whilst still keeping an eye out for general danger to the city’s populace. Her super hearing instantly picked up the CEO’s call for help (this was the signal that she had been waiting for) and she sped towards L. Corp.

Kara landed on the balcony outside Lena’s office and slipped silently through the partially open door and into the dim room beyond where shadows were pacing across the floor. She spied Lena tied up in the middle of the room, and grinned as she spotted the automated ninjas she had initially identified as mysterious patches of darkness; her girlfriend was such a _nerd_.

She walked further into the room and into Lena’s line of sight, placed her hands on her hips and announced in her best superhero voice,

‘Don’t worry ma’am, I’ll save you!’

Lena supressed a grin at the cheesiness of it all and pressed another button on the remote control. The four ninjas turned as one to face Supergirl as if noticing her for the first time. They then began their advance, stalking towards Kara until they surrounded her. One swinging his nun chucks in a blurring circle around his body whilst others brandished vicious swords or batons.

‘Oh Supergirl! You came!’ Lena shouted out ecstatically as Kara dropped into a defensive stance, trying and failing to keep all 4 assailants in her line of sight.

‘Of course Ms. Luthor, it’s my duty as defender of National City!’ Kara replied, her eyes still on the ninjas in front of her.

One swung his sword at her face which she quickly ducked, before spinning on one heel and sweeping her leg out to catch the back of his knees. Her leg met no resistance and as the assailant hit the floor his body shimmered and disappeared.

Lena hadn’t completely explained the parameters of what she had created, thinking it would add just a little more excitement for Kara to figure out for herself how to save her _damsel_. But Kara was quickly figuring out the challenge, whatever was generating the images was also monitoring her, so when she _hit_ one of them they would respond realistically. It looked like when the holograms hit the floor they were _defeated_ and disappeared.

She turned her attention to the black clad figure wielding the nun chucks. She dodged from side to side to avoid the deadly looking weapon before swinging out a blistering attack of her own. He fell to her onslaught but she didn’t pause to watch him vanish, instead quickly spinning around to crack an elbow into the face of the attacker who had circled behind her.

Kara could hear the increase in Lena’s heartbeat and grinned, Lena loved watching her fight; loved the rippling of her muscles, loved the way in which she took down every assailant. She knew Lena was becoming aroused watching her fight the holographic warriors and couldn’t wait to actually _rescue_ Lena, she had a feeling the CEO was going to make it worth her while…

She suddenly dashed to the side (utilising her super speed) to avoid the last ninja, spinning a long baton in lazy but efficient sweeps in front of his body. Supergirl knew she couldn’t be hurt by the apparitions in the room, but still she wanted to do her best (it was the principle of the thing!) They circled each other for a moment, Kara watching for a pattern in his attack, repeatedly having to duck to avoid the photonic baton colliding with her.

She backed up until her knees hit Lena’s desk and she felt behind her with her hand, she grasped the first projectile she could find and threw it directly into and through his head with the full power of Supergirl. The stapler clattered to the ground behind him as the last ninja finally disappeared, signalling that Supergirl had won.

Kara ran over to where Lena was tied up, taking a moment to appreciate how dishevelled Lena had made herself look; her hair was mussed, her dress slipping down over one shoulder and the skirt of her dress was riding up, coming dangerously close to revealing her underwear.

‘You’re safe now Ms. Luthor’ Kara smiled as she leaned down and pulled at the ropes restraining Lena, freeing her wrists.

‘Oh Supergirl! You saved me!’ Lena launched herself at Kara, enveloping her in a hug, ‘ _you’re_ _my hero...’_ she murmured in Kara’s ear, smirking when she heard the sharp intake of breath escape Kara’s lips.

‘We should get you home Ms. Luthor’ Kara started after the CEO had released her, and held her hand out to Lena, ‘I can fly you there…’

‘I don’t want to go to mine…’ Lena interrupted, ‘I don’t feel safe at the moment… but I feel safe with you...’ She looked up at Kara through her lashes, her green eyes wide with worry.

Kara was taken aback at her girlfriend’s ability to play the doe eyed damsel so well, after all, Lena wasn’t exactly known for being a soft touch.

Kara shook her head to get herself back into character, ‘in that case Ms. Luthor, I guess you’ll just have to come home with me…’ she grinned, holding out her hand.

‘That does appear to be the only option…’ Lena smirked, going from damsel in distress to predator in an instant. ‘After all, I have to find some way to repay you for rescuing me.’ Lena’s voice was low, dripping with the promise of things to come later as she trailed a finger across the ‘S’ blazoned over Kara’s chest. She took Supergirl’s out-stretched hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the knuckles and staining it with her dark red lipstick.

Kara shivered at the touch before scooping Lena up in her arms, giggling at the sudden squeal the CEO emitted.

Kara walked over to the balcony, carrying Lena in a bridal style hold and kicked the door shut behind her.

‘Hold on tight Ms. Luthor’ she winked and launched them into the sky.

Lena buried her head into the crook of Kara’s neck, breathing in the smell of her girlfriend as they flew the short distance back to Kara’s apartment.

They landed softly in Kara’s bedroom, the Superhero having taken to leaving her window open to allow easier access; walking up the stairs dressed as Supergirl would raise too many questions. Lena unclasped her arms from around Supergirl’s neck as Kara lowered her to the ground.

‘Your bedroom?’ Lena questioned as she walked further into the room, acting scandalised, ‘a little presumptuous, don’t you think Supergirl?’ She was delighted when Kara’s cheeks tinged pink.

‘Well… um… I mean…’ Kara stuttered out. _Get a grip_ she thought to herself, _it’s not like you haven’t seen your girlfriend naked in your bedroom before!_

‘Tell me Supergirl, do you bring every damsel you rescue back to you bedroom?’ Lena raised an eyebrow as she sauntered back to Kara, her steps slow and deliberate, her hips swaying with every movement.

‘Oh no Ms. Luthor, you’re the first…’ Kara trailed off, her tongue darting out to wet her lips a little as Lena sashayed towards her.

‘Good’ Lena replied and ran her hands over the bulging arm muscles barely contained by Kara’s suit. ‘Now, how on earth do I thank you for rescuing me?’ Lena mused teasingly running a finger over the ‘S’ of the suit and bit her lip, looking up at Kara.

‘Your words are thanks enough Ms. Luthor’ Kara smiled, ‘I do this because it’s my duty, not because I’m a hero…’

‘But you are a hero’ Lena insisted, cupping the back of Kara’s neck with her hand, ‘You’re _my_ hero’ she whispered and closed the gap between them, finally bringing their lips together.

Kara moaned into the kiss, Lena was playing to her slight hero kink perfectly; she had rescued the damsel and was now about to be rewarded- she could feel herself getting wetter every time Lena called whispered her praise.

Lena nibbled on her lower lip and Kara brought her arms up to tangle into Lena’s hair. Lena swiped her tongue across Kara’s lip, seeking entry to deepen the kiss and Kara was only too happy to oblige.

A few minutes later, slightly breathless, they pulled apart, Kara resting her forehead against Lena’s.

‘I think I have an idea on how you can repay me for saving you…’ Kara panted out.

‘Glad we’re on the same page…’ Lena murmured and stepped back. She unzipped her dress and wriggled out of it, letting it pool at her feet and leaving her in just her heels and underwear.

 _Rao, help me_ Kara prayed when Lena’s dress fell to the floor, the sight of her girlfriend in black lacy underwear was something she would never get used to.

Kara went to remove her suit but was interrupted by Lena’s hands on her wrists, ‘keep the suit on’ Lena requested, and then led Kara to the bed, pushing her down gently so she was sitting right on the edge.

Lena kicked off her heels and knelt onto the floor in front of Kara, slowly parting her thighs so she could settle in between. She reached up to undo the small zip on the back of one of Kara’s red boots and pulled it off. She repeated the action with the other boot, it quickly joined its partner on the other side of the room. Lena returned her hands to Kara, running them up and under her skirt. She gently brushed the back of her knuckle over Kara’s clit through her shorts, loving the sharp inhale of breath the Superhero took, before hooking her fingers underneath the material and pulling down Kara’s shorts, tights and underwear in one swift movement.

‘Let me worship you’ Lena begged, looking up into Kara’s eyes, and she started kissing all the way up the blonde’s calves, until she reached the soft flesh at the top of her thighs. Kara fell back onto her elbows, gasping for air as Lena kissed, sucked and nibbled her way towards Kara’s centre. The soft touches Lena placed all over her burning skin had left Kara quivering with anticipation; she was desperate for Lena to touch her.

Lena pushed Kara’s skirt back to she could continue the journey with her tongue, exposing Kara’s drenched folds. Upon reaching the apex of Kara’s thighs she ran her tongue though the wetness, gathering it up with her tongue. Kara’s hips moved involuntarily as Lena circled her clit, she arched her back, breathy moans escaping from her lips.

All the touches were gentle and loving, designed to make Kara feel worshiped; and she did. With only ten fingertips and a tongue, Kara felt like Lena was everywhere at once, teasing her slowly towards climax.

As Lena sucked and flicked Kara’s clit with her tongue, Kara tangled her hand into Lena’s hair, pulling her as close as possible. She moaned louder as Lena’s movements became harder, her hips canting off the bed to move in time to Lena’s tongue.

‘Oh Rao… _Lena…_ ’ Kara panted out; her grip in Lena’s hair tightening as Lena easily pushed two fingers inside her.

Lena hooked her free arm under one of Supergirl’s legs to pull her closer; to flick her tongue harder; to push her fingers deeper. She stroked the spot that makes Kara see stars; that makes Kara clench around her fingers; that makes Kara scream her name.

Kara shuddered her way through her release, crying out Lena’s name as her elbows gave out and she collapsed back onto the bed.

Lena slowed down the thrust of her fingers, but didn’t remove them; instead she carefully stood up and climbed onto the bed to straddle Kara, her hair and cape strewn across the bed, her fingers still pumping slowly in and out of Kara.

Kara continued to quiver beneath her as Lena leant down to kiss her neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spot just below Kara’s earlobe.

As Kara continued to shake through the aftershocks of her first orgasm, she realised through the haze that Lena had moved; that she was now pinned down by the CEO and that Lena’s fingers were still buried deep within her.

‘I… Lena… _Rao…_ ’ Kara sputtered as Lena curled her fingers, still thrusting agonisingly slowly.

‘Thank you for rescuing me Supergirl’ Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara whined.

‘You fight for truth and justice…’

Kara’s hips rose up off the bed as Lena started thrusting quicker.

‘…National City doesn’t deserve such an amazing hero…’

Kara grabbed the bedsheets, balling them up in her fists.

‘… _I_ don’t deserve such an incredible hero…’

Kara felt herself on the brink of her second orgasm of the night.

‘…but you are, you know. _My_ _hero_ …’

And with that, Kara came again, uttering Lena’s name over and over again.

As Kara came down from her high, Lena gently removed her fingers and rolled off the taller woman, opening her arms so that Kara could snuggle into her neck as she continued to twitch.

Lena swept Kara’s hair away and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

‘I meant it, you know…’ Lena murmured in Kara’s ear, breaking the easy silence between them.

‘What?’ Kara questioned sleepily

‘You are my hero.’                                                                                                          

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any role playing scenes you would like to see... I have another two planned.


End file.
